Xrossover B10 x BH6
by DMChumble
Summary: Continuation of the Xrossover series, previous stories in Xrossover series include the following. 1. B10/TS 2. B10/MLB 3. B10/JLs
1. Chapter 1

Xrossover  
B10 x BH6

Ben and Gwen were traveling with Paradox who'd taken them to another universe. This one had a group of heroes that would save the day, funnily enough the city they were currently in was called SanFransokyo. They were walking around inside the city when gwen stated that they didn't have any money but Ben had an idea of how to deal with that and simply went and took a gold ring he'd pocketed from the Justice League s Universe and sold it off for some decent amount of cash that should help them find a place to crash. Before they could however, they'd taken notice of someone following them, or course they weren't really worried.

"How did you even get that ring to sell?" Gwen questioned Ben as they walked down the street asking how he'd gotten the ring.

"It wasn't anything special to it really, I just won it in a poker game with Booster." He then explained to Gwen about that while they were walking along. "Let's get some clothes and change, people are looking at you funny." He suggested to which his cousin nodded.

"I think you're right, I should have changed before we left with Paradox." She sighed agreeing with him looking at herself in a shop window.

"Here, I'll go deal with our stalker, you get a new outfit." Ben spoke handing Gwen some of the cash as she nodded and split off from their group and went into the shop to get a new outfit.

"Alright, not too rough though, we don't know if these guys can take it." His red headed cousin nodded taking the money and going into the shop leaving the Ultimatrix wielder to handle things on his own.

While Gwen was shopping Ben continued walking and looking down various alleyways trying to find one that was a dead end. When he managed to do so he then turned down that particular alley as whomever was stalking him did the same. However they seemed to be over confident and scratched their blue glowing claws against the wallscraping bits of the brick that it was made of smugly as they attacked what they thought was their victim, only for it to be a mop and some garbage. This clearly confused them since he'd had no where to actually go being a dead end.

"Looking for someone?" Questioned the Ultimatrix M.U. wielder as he was now standing behind them blocking off their path.

"Well now isn't this interesting, though you should have ran when you had the chance." The person spoke with a smirk not knowing what they were up again.

"Why would I run from you?" He asked unimpressed with the woman that had followed him into the alley.

"Because I have claws." They spoke slicing through a metal dumpster with ease like a hot knife through butter.

"Cute, now let me show you my claws." Ben smirked unimpressed and hit the dial on the Ultimatrix M.U. and changing in a blinding green flash changing into his Tiger ailen form. "RATH!"

The woman was caught off off guard by the fact that he'd changed so easily into a humanoid tiger but then snapped out of it shortly after. "Oh please, so you got an implant too. That's still nothing compared to my Graphene claws."

"Let me tell you something lady, Rath doesn't have implants, Rath's Claws are all natural. And They Will DESTORY YOU!?" The human tiger, Rath, spoke in response making his claws come out further from his knuckles.

The woman began laughing at Rath and tried to attack him but when her claws collided with his nothing happened other than her being stopped. "What in the?" She questioned confused since she'd never come across something she couldn't cut through before.

Rath growled and smirked at the same time before speaking. "Rath is an Appoplexian, and Rath's claws are unbreakable. Now, PREPARE TO FEEL THE PAIN!" He then punched them in the face sending them into the dumpster putting a dent into them.

Suddenly someone showed up with a large robot that was Silver and Red in color judging by the plating. The guy riding on his back had black armor with purple accents. They were confused by what they saw at first but then pressed the side of their helmet so that they could speak with the rest of their team, who were actually close by thankfully so that they could help take them down.

"Guys, looks like Diana is up to her old tricks again. There's some tiger monster fighting Momasake." They spoke to their team letting them know what's up.

"Who's Diana?" Rath questioned not knowing what exactly was going on since this was his first encounter with any of the Big Hero 6 team members.

"Just, take it easy, you're probably disoriented from the mutation, but I promise we'll do what we can to help." The young hero spoke trying to keep the tiger guy calm so that no one else got hur.

"Rath has no idea what you're talking about, Rath is an Appoplexian and is completely fine." He explained saying that he was just fine and though the girl with the claws, Momasake tried to attack again. "YOU WANNA GO LADY WHOM I HAVE JUST LEARNED IS CALLED MOMASAKE? RATH CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!" He then yelled out and punched her into the Dumpster again, this time putting a hole in it and sending the garbage in it tumbling down onto the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Xrossover  
B10 x BH6 Chapter 2

More of whomever the guy with the Robot's team had showed up and they also confused him for some bad guy named Diana's creation even though he'd said that he was an Appoplexian. They were getting on his nervees and he was about ready to fight them unitl the guy with a black and blue monster suit took notice of the Ultimatrix M.U. Symbol having recognized it, though honestly they weren't sure however since the other's weren't clear on just what he was talking about.

"You guys, hold up. See the symbol?" The guy in the black and blue costume spoke up gesturing to the Ultimatrix Symbol on Rath's outfit.

"What about it?" The one in black and yellow questioned him not getting what he's on about since she'd never seen it.

"My dad told me about it, it's the galvan symbol for peace, he said anyone with this symbol should be assumed to be a good guy but to be catious as they could have stolen on from somewhere." Explained the man in the monster costume to the rest of his group.

The tiger guy changed into a human in a green flash and then spoke up. "He's right actually, I'm Ben 10, in my Universe I'm a superhero." Spoke the brown haired guy, they couldn't see his eyes because of the strange visor he was wearing though.

"Never heard of you." The smallets of the group spoke saying that they hadn't heard of him before sadly.

"Perhaps we should speak somewhere else while the cops handle things here." A red headed teen spoke up, she was wearing a bright green Tee shirt that was a size too big and jean shorts along with a pair of tennis shoes.

Seeing their confusion Ben decided to speak up before they could ask any stupid questions. "She's with me, a member of my team." He overly simplifed to the group who then nodded in response.

"Right, but first we made a counter patch that will permanently shut down the mutation chip in Momasake." The smallets of the group spoke up saying he had a way to cut off her mutation.

The smallest of the group walked over to the groaning and in pain villainess and putting a patch over her chip and changing her back to normal. The Police then showed up and nodded to the heroes as they went to arrest the villain. They then had her taken by the medical officers to check her over since she'd been picked up from a dumpster that had a hole in the side of it. The Heroes then took Ben and Gwen to one of their meet up areas they'd use when dealing with people they weren't sure of.

"No one goes to the base without knowing if they're safe or not." The smallest spoke in explination to Ben and the red head.

"Alright, Well, my hero name is Ben 10. The device on my wrist was given to me by a Galvan by the name of Azmuth, who is the first thinker of the galaxies." Ben then began to explain to them.

The largest of the group's chest lit up as he spoke in a synthetic voice. "He is telling the truth."

"Ben and I, along with the rest of our team have saved our universe more times than I can remember." The Red headed teen then spoke up adding to the statement.

Again their chest lit up and again they spoke. "They are also telling the truth to us. Perhaps we can trust them."

"Of course you can. We're basically superheroes, but our actual job are a sub devision of an intergalactic police force known as the Plumbers. We basically save people from warlords and other bad guys and arrest them when they're beaten." The dark haired young man then spoke again telling them that they are actually superhero cops.

The large one's chest again lit up for the third time indicating that they had bee truthful to them. "They are telling the truth, though my data banks have no records of the Plumbers as officers of the law, only someone you would call to fix a problem with your home or business piping system."

"The Plumbers are, well, were, a secret organization. Though every government on earth secretly recognized their authortiy until they went public on earth." Ben's red headed friend then spoke again, she had yet to introduce herself to them like Ben had though.

"Alright I think we've heard enough let's get back to base and figure things out from there." The guy in the monster costume spoke saying that they should get going now.

"Agreed Baymax's scanners have given us enough to trust these guys so let's get going." The smallest of the group nodded in agreement with his friend saying time to go back to base. "I'll call Skymax to bring the spare packs so you two can fly with us."

"No need, I can fly the two of us there without it." The Ultimatrix M.U. Wielder stated to the group saying that he didn't need Skymax since he could just fly them to the base instead.

"That Tiger thing you turn into fly?" The girl with the disks on her costume asked them curious as to how exactly he'd fly them to the base.

"Not exactly." He spoke dialing something up on his watch as the others watched curious until he hit down the dial and changed into is Necrofrigian form with it's wings folded up. "Big Chill."

"Umm, how is that supposed to fly you there?" The girl with the purse weapon questioned not getting the whole transformation aspect and walked around Ben trying to figure out how he's got more that one thing he can turn into. That question was quickly answered as his cloak opened up revealing that they were actually large wings that were folded up around him and he was a large mothman like being.


	3. Chapter 3

Xrossover  
B10 x BH6 Chapter 3

Ben, as Big Chill, carried Gwen to the group's secret base of opperations, called Basemax it had an AI system built in. Turns out these guys were known as Big Hero 6. Funnily enough, with their arsenel, base, and reserve members of the group, they had more thans 6 memebers. There was the hero nut Fred who went by Fredzilla or Fredmeleon depending on his costume. Wasabi, the large man with the green armor and plasma blades. Gogo Tomago, simply going by Gogo for short, who was the woman with the hover disk skates. Honeylemon who's bag could be used to make basically anything. Baymax who was a balloon robot outside of the armor he was wearing. Skymax which was the armor delivery system for the group. Basemax their on board AI system for their base. The pettie thief turned reserve memember known as Globby that helped on occasion. And finally the leader of the group Hiro, who was the youngest of them actually human members.

"Geeze, that's gotta be rough." Ben spoke after hearing their story and about Tadashi, they were all sitting together in the Basemax conference room.

"What about you guys?" Honeylemon questioned Ben and Gwen wondering about their story as well since she figured it was probably interesting to hear given his weird watch thing.

"When I was ten an alien device attached itself to my wrist and it changes me into different alien species." He explained to her simply giving them the short answer.

"I kinda stole a magic book from one of our crazy adventures and learned how to do magic, then found out I'm an Anodite and inherrited that from our alien grandmother Verdona." Gwen added about herself and her abilities to explain things further to everyone.

"Hold on hold on, back up. Your grandmother is an alien?" Gogo questioned them after hearing the part about Verdona being an alien, which would also mean that Ben and Gwen were part aliens themselves.

"Yup." Spoke the Ultimatrix M.U. wielder with a nod as he leaned back in his chair propping his feet onto the table as if it was no big deal really. "Though I didn't get any powers like Gwen did. Well, a future me was able to do the same as Gwen with the anodite abilities, but i never bothered to learn."

The others just stared at them after hearing that they were literally part alien and seeing how they basically acted as if this information was honestly no big deal in the slightest. The one named Fred was about to ask something else when an alarm went off indicating something bad was going down in the city that they live in meaning whatever he had to say was going to have to wait until after they got back.

"Hold that thought Fred, Basemax where's it at?" Hiro spoke before asking their base to do a scan of the city to tell them what's going on.

"It appears that High Voltage are hitting a nearby bank with their eel transformations." Basemax then spoke to them answering about what is going on exactly.

"We'll go to." Gwen spoke telling them that they would also be going to help them deal with these two villains that were on screen robbing the bank.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, these two are dangerous with their electric powers they cou"They wouldn't be able to do anything, I've got years of experience dealing with electricity based powers. You've got more experience dealing with these two so we'll play it your way unless we need to step in."" The young man Hiro began to speak but was cut off by Ben when he was trying to warn the two of them about their villains.

"Well the tiger guy proved he could fight, maybe we should let them go." Gogo suggested saying that maybe they should take the two of them along to help.

"It might help since they've got years of experience with electric powers." Wasabi spoke saying that it might be helpful if they did go along too.

"Fine, but follow our lead." The young leader of the Big Hero 6 group nodded agreeing about them going along to help them out since the others wanted them to go to help.

".won emutsoC lriG ykcuL otni egnahC" Gwen spoke as pink dust appeared around her and disipated leaving her in her new Lucky Girl costume that she'd gotten from their time with the Justice League and Ben put the visor back on over his eys.

"Since when can you do backwards magic?" Ben questioned Gwen when exactly she'd learned that type of magic, he'd remembered a couple of league members being able to do it but didn't know Gwen could as well.

"I learned it from Zatana, but really I can only use it to change clothing and stuff." She explained to her cousin about how exactly she'd gotten know it.

"Makes sense now." He nodded hearing that before realizing something. "Wait, you could just magically change clothes at any time and yet you chose to just go out and buy a new outfit?"

"What, you don't like spending money on me? Won't hurt you to do so every once in awhile." The Red headed part alien Teen spoke teasing her cousin about bying her nice things.

"Got me there, you know I enjoy buying you things." He teased back in response to her teasing him and then dialed up something on his watch before slapping it down and changing into his alien mothman form again. "Big Chill." He spoke after transforming and then unfolded his wings.

"You may wanna fold your wings up Big Chill's wings are too big to get through the doors." Honeylemon spoke watching all this saying that he'd need to close up his wings.

Big Chill laughed and then phased through the wall to fly off and wait for them outside. "Big Chill has phasing abilities and ice powers." Gwen, uhh, Lucky Girl, then explained to the others about the transformation.


	4. Chapter 4

Xrossover  
B10 x BH6 Chapter 4

Big Chill phased through the building's walls to get outside and Lucky Girl had explained things to them about how he could do that. And then off they all went to the city to find the bad guys known as High Voltage and take them down. Once there they began to handle the dancing eel duo and try to get everyone off to safety to keep them from being hurt.

"You guys have more experince fighting these two, but I've got more experince handling people with electric based powers." Ben called to the group referring to the bad guy duo who were shooting electricity at them.

"They like to dance before striking, keep your eyes peeled any suggestions since you've dealt with people like them before?" Hiro, the leader of Big Hero 6, questioned Ben asking if he had any suggestions.

"Ya, Gogo, Wasabi, Fredzilla, get the others to safety, Lucky Girl throw up a shield around the rest of us to keep them from going anywhere." Ben began to say calling out what to do in this sort of situation.

"On it." Gogo nodded and the others joined in helping her getting the area cleared of civilains while Hiro Baymax and Honeylemon were focusing on High Voltage and Lucky Girl threw up a barrier to keep them all inside.

"What is this, pink?" The elder memeber of high voltage questioned confused as to what exactly they were doing since this wasn't a usual tactic of handling them.

"Honeylemon, we need an insulated barrier around me and the uglies here." The Ultimatrix wielder spoke in response as the girl nodded and began dialing in on her purse shooting orbs out at the ground whixch popped open into a large foam barrier around Ben and the eel mutations.

"What about us?" Hiro called out asking what they could do to help out as well wanting to make sure they were ready for whatever they needed.

"Get airborn, you're gonna have to be the ones to slap those anti mutation chips on them once their drained. As for me, it's HERO TIME!" Came the answere about what the two of them should be doing as he dialed in a transformation on his watch and slapping down on the dial. In a flash of blinding green Light he'd changed his appearance to a black containment suit like body with one green eye in the middle of his head, two antennae and a tail with round plugs on their tips, four-fingered hands, and feet with only two front toes. The Plugs on his fingertips were type F and the ones on the ends of his Antenni and tail were type M. around his suit had a single black sleeveless shirt with green bands on the mouth tail and armholes of it and black pants with green on the bottom of the legs and the waist, along with black flat bottom shoes with green soles. He also had black and green wristbands as well. Finally there was a metal silver belt around his waist with the Ultimatrix Symbol as the buckle piece. "Feedback." He called out his new transformation's name once he was done transforming.

The two eel creatures were caught off guard by this new guy at first but figured that he probably got an implant too. "An implant won't help you." The younger one spoke seeing the transformation.

"It's not an implant, now show me what you've got." He spoke in response to their statement. When he spoke his voice crackled as if electricity was going off.

"You got it." The two eel girls spoke and began dancing around before firing off a blast of electricity, but then were caught off guard when the new guy, Feedback, simply moved his Antenni pointing it towards them and absorbed their attack.

"Having fun yet?" Questioned the Alien hero with a wide grin on his face as they continued to blast at him, only for him to absorb their attacks again and again and again.

"He's .. He's not even moving Mom." The younger of the eels spoke to the elder as they were both tiring out, it was getting to be exahusting trying to zap this guy.

"Keep blasting." The elder eel creature spoke in response as they continued to zap at Feedback over and over again eventually they couldn't handle anymore and were unable to even generate anymore electricity.

"Hiro they're all yours." Spoke the energy absorbing alien hero with the sound of electricity crackling in his voice calling out to the two in the air.

"Right, Baymax hold them down while I slap the patches on them." The youngest of the Big hero 6 group spoke to his robot buddy who nodded and flew down to High Voltage and held them down.

"Hiro, they are now restrained please apply the Patches now." Spoke the largest member of the group as Hiro climbed down off of his back and put the patches onto their necks while the duo known as High Voltage tried to struggle to get free.

The patches took to work and changed them back into normal humans again. "What, No, how did you"I've developed a patch to completely cancel out those little chips Diana implanted into you."" The younger memeber of High Voltage spoke while continuing to struggle but was cut off as Hiro spoke and explained what he'd done.

"Now you're mine Hiro Baymax, move please." Feedback spoke saying to move out of the way to which the two of them did and he zapped the ground tazing the two members of high voltage making them scream and then collapse from the amount of energy that had zapped them. He then changed back into Ben.

"Bring down the shields, we got them." Hiro called out to the others, and hearing that Lucky Girl dropped down the shield and they let the cops come over and get High Voltage after Honey Lemon made an orb that dissolved the insulation that surrounded Ben and High Voltage.


	5. Chapter 5

Xrossover  
B10 x BH6 Chapter 5

When we left off they'd defeated high voltage and changed them back to normal. The Big Hero 6 group explained that The two new ones that were there were also heroes and temporarliy helping them out, and then Ben was apparently not one of Diana's doings either since he could change into multiple surpringly Alen heros. Though they didn't tell them how he changed into them they did state that both he and Lucky Girl were part alien. That caught people off guard, but the two simply shrugged in response and they all headed off back to the base after he'd changed into Big Chill again.

"That was literally the easiest we've ever beaten anyone." The one known as GoGo spoke up surprised at how quick they managed that.

"Ya, Feedback's great at handling energy attacks like electricity." Ben stated to them in response agreeing with their statement about it being easy.

"So how many alien heroes can you turn into?" The large guy, Wasabi asked curious while they were sitting around and Fred was off doing something with Baymax and Hiro.

"Oh, well, there's over a million different species within the Ultimatrix, but I've only unlocked around ninety or so thus far." The Ultimatrix M.U. wielder stated in response to the question as they were scanning and trying to figure out what was going on in the city.

"Hey who's noodle burger boy?" Gwen spoke confused by what she was seeing on the computer she was using in the base to check out the city and what all goes on there.

"He's a mascot for a fast food restaurant mascot that was reprogrammed and turned evil by a mad man who tried to destroy the city of San Fransokyo awhile back, why?" The tallest girl of Big Hero 6, Honeylemon, spoke up in response about who that was.

"They were spotted in a junkyard by some workers." Explained the magic and alien power user to them about why she was asking her question.

"We should investigate that, usually if he's around Trina is close behind." The Speed Junkie of Big Hero 6 spoke in response saying they should go look into that.

"What about the others?" Ben questioned them wondering if they should let the others know about what they'd found.

"They're trying to get Minimax repaired, we can handle Noodle Burger Boy." She answered explaining what exactly they're doing.

"Minimax?" The redheaded cousin of Ben questioned wondering who that was since they hadn't met or been told about them yet.

"Fred's sidekick, he was pretty badly damaged last time he went out on field work." Honeylemon then continued the explination that GoGo had started.

"Right then let's get going." Ben spoke saying they should go and see what was up with that noodle burger boy robot guy. He began dialing up an alien form and hitting the dial down he changed into a green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell, large flipper-like arms, and stumpy legs three hole in each of the tips of his arms which extended finger-like claws. He also had brown spots on his upper legs, toes, and shoulders, thick black stripes under his eyes, and the Ultimatrix symbol was found on the center of his chest. "Terraspin."

"How exactly is that one supposed to get back to land, they're a giant turtle." Wasabi questioned Ben changing into the turtle-like alien creature standing in front of them.

The answer was simple as he floated into the air and murged his legs together before swiftly spinning his arms and legs at high speed as if a fan blade spinning. He then floated down to let Gwen climb onto his back before flying off. The others soon began flying off behind them after getting over the whole 'flying turtle' thing.

They flew off to the junkyard and Terraspin change back into Ben as they found the workers there talking with the cops. "So what's going on?" He questioned them walking over to the group.

"We saw Noodle Burger boy here in the junkyard, he was scrounging looking for something and then ran off with some strange orb." One of the workers explained to Ben about what they'd seen.

"Which direction did they go?" Gogo questioned the workers wanting to know where he'd run off to so that they could chase after him.

"They headed off to that direction." The worker told them point off in a direction they saw the noodle burger boy run off in.

"Thanks." Lucky Girl spoke before they all began heading off towards that direction so that they could hopefully find some sort of trail left by the little burger mascot.

While they were doing that Fred and Hiro were working on fixing up poor little Minimax and doing a little upgrading while they were at it. The small robot with inflatable body akin ot that of Baymax was altered so that his blue eyes were now green in color and they were upgrading the battle suit for him so that while having wings as usual he also had a mini rocket fist attack and tiny sword when the wings combined together. His usual blue costume was now changed to be a more silverish color instead.

"How you feeling little buddy?" Fred questioned the tiny version of Baymax as they were starting to boot up after the upgrades and being fixed so that what happened previously would hopefully not happen again.

"I feel.. I FEEL INCREDIBLE HA HA!" The Tiny Minimax stated to them saying that he was now feeling a lot better after being fixed up and upgraded. "In fact I'm ready to get back out there and take down those baddies and save the day."


	6. Chapter 6

Xrossover  
B10 x BH6 Chapter 6

Ben, Lucky Girl, and half of Big Hero 6 had gone off to the Junkyard and were now looking for Noodle Burger Boy to find out what exactly he's up to. Meanwhile Fred Hiro and Baymax were back at base fixing up and upgrading the damaged Minimax and were now looking around for the others. Though the AI of their secret base, Basemax, had told them about what they had discovered and where the others now were located, so they headed off to find them and help track down the rogue burger mascot.

"Hiro, it appears that the others have gone this way." Baymax spoke scanning the area and finding the signals of the others and gesturing to where they had went.

"Right, Baymax lead the way." The young leader of Big Hero 6 spoke with a nod asking him to lead them off to the others. To which the larger robot nodded and began leading the way.

"I have spoken to the workers, they said that the others were looking to find Noodle Burger Boy." Minimax stated to the others flying over to follow the rest of the team that had arrived before them as well.

"Right then let's go." Hiro nodded in response and they followed Baymax who was leading the way to the other memebers of their team.

While they were playing catch up the others were tracking down whatever the corrupted burger mascot was up to and where they had gone. They'd found where the trail stopped at and were now looking around trying to find any sort of secret entrance that would let them into a lair or something similar. Ben had been phansing around and through the garbage as Ghostfreak but so far nothing sadly.

"Any luck yet?" Ghostfreak questioned Luky Girl coming up behind her and phasing from out of the ground asking if she's got anything.

"No." She sighed as her eyes returned to normal after previously glowing pink. "Nothing living, no way to track them sadly."

"Guess I'll have to keep looking." He then spoke phasing back into the ground while the others were also searching.

They continued searching as best they could when the other members of Big Hero 6 had caught up to them. Hiro asked if they'd found anything, and after being told no, he then began trying to use his magnetic gloves to help move stuff and search around. This gave Ghostfreak an idea and so he hit the Ultimatrix M.U. symbol on himself and changed forms in a blinding light. When he'd changed the others, minus Lucky Girl, were surprised at what they'd seen.

"Lodestar." The Ultimatrix wielder called out in his new form which had a magnetically floating metal head with a yellow forked eybrow-like crest upon it, surrounded by a glowing green aura and levitates in an arch between his shoulders. He also had crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. When he spoke his voice was dstorted like an old timy radio broadcast.

"What could that one do that the other one couldn't?" Gogo questioned Ben, uh, Lodestar? Questioned the alien hero that he'd turned into.

"I've got a Magnetic Personailty." He explained before blasting at the junks sending it all piling up together to the point they could even see the ground now. Something people hadn't seen in decades.

"Whoa, so that's what the ground here looks like." Fredzilla spoke seeing the ground for the first time inside the junkyard which was surprising to say the least.

"Helpful but it would still take some time to search everything." The young leader of Big Hero 6 stated about the size of the junkyard and continued looking around.

"If you could clear everything I could search the entire thing in only a minute or two." The team speedster stated to them about how she could search everything if they could get all the junk in a single spot.

"Why didn't you say so. I can make it all float for a couple of minutes." Lodestar stated to them saying that he could make them all float for a bit.

"Please do it." Spoke the adrenaline junkie asking him to make everything float so that she could search the whole area.

"Okay then stand back I'll need a heavy guy for this." Lodestar spoke making everyone stand back as he changed in a blinding green light by hitting the Ultimatrix M.U. symbol on his chest. When the light faded he'd change into a large and bulky reddish-brown alien with rocky skin. His mouth was quite large with teeth that are also made of rocks and he had a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with three toes, and he has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black pant with green stripes at the bottom of the legs, a green belt with white stripes and the Ultimatrix Symbol was located on his belt as the buckle. "Gravattack."

"Is that a living planet?" The wealthy member of Big Hero 6 in the monster costume questioned the new transformation that Ben had changed into.

"You got it." Gravattack stated in response before folding up his body into a planetoid shape and floating up pulling all the garbage up with him into the air to give Gogo time to search the place. "Gogo, hurry."

"Right, leave it to me." She nodded and sped off all around the now emptied junkyard speeding around and looking for any sign of Noodle Burger Boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Xrossover  
B10 x BH6 Chapter 7

GoGo raced around the entire junkyard looking for anything that could be some sign of Noodle Burger boy, or any sort of secret areas. After a couple of minutes she'd found some passage way underground and called out to the others, this made Gravattack put everything down and change back into Ben as he, Lucky Girl, and the other memebers of Big Hero 6 all ran over to go and investigate what's going on.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Hiro called to the others as he turned on a flashlight built into his glove so they could see inside since it was a bit dark.

"Lead the way." Ben nodded letting him take lead and they all followed while listening closely to anything they can hear using Baymanx's scanners.

"Hiro it appears that Trina is speaking with Noodle Burger Boy about some sort of amplified energacion core." Baymax spoke telling them what he was able to hear.

"Energacion?" Ben questioned hearing that and raised an eyebrow confused wondering about that.

"It's a new type of energy source said to be able to replace nuclear power plants, it doesn't give off radiation but puts out more power." Wasabi explained to them about what exactly that stuff is.

"We'd better hurry and stop them before they can do anything with it." GoGo spoke saying that they needed to hurry and stop Trina and Noodle Burger Boy.

"Right let's go." The Ultimatrix M.U. Wielder stated in response activating the Dial on his watch and began dialing something in. He then hit down the Dial and changed in a blinding green flash into his large werewolf like Alien Transformation. "Blitzwolfer."

Blitzwolfer used his sensitive hearing to follow the sound of Trina and Noodle Burger Boy chatting and lead the others off to where they were located and used his claws to rip open the locked door after. When they were spotted Trina made the Buddy Guards she still had control over attack them as she was putting the finishing touches on the missile in question.

"Guys, focus on stopping Trina." Hiro called to the other heroes around who nodded while fighting the robot guards.

"We'll clear a path, you shut down that missle." Blitzwolfer called out to Hiro while ripping through some of the robots.

"You may be able to stop a hand full of our friends, but, can you stop ALL of them?" The Tiny Burger headed mascot questioned opening up a wall revealing they had hundreds of the Buddy Guard Robots.

"You're too late, it's all set." Trina smirked watching them trying to cut down their way through the robots and pressed the activation button.

Though they tried to stop them they were too busy fighting the Buddy Guards to be able to do anything, and the loud rumbling of the missle's lauch had caused Blitzwolfer to cover his ears and howl in pain which also made him fall onto his knees while trying to stop his sensitive hearing from causing him pain and change back into Ben 10. Though by the time it stopped the Missile was already on is course to destroy San Fransokyo.

"Looks like you're all too late the missile is on it's way to destroy San Fransokyo." Gloated the robotic villainess telling them it's already on it's way. "Come on Bro, let's go watch the show."

"Coming sis." The burger headded mascot called and followed her off to watch the missile do it's thing and destroy the city of San Fransokyo.

"Hiro see if you can shut down the missile wirelessly while we fight the Buddy Guards." Lucky Girl called out to the leader of Big Hero 6 who nodded and got to the computer as she put up a barriar around herself and Hiro to keep them from being shot at while the others dealt with the bots.

"Guys, no good. There's no wireless link to the missile we can't stop it." Hiro called out to the other heroes stating that they couldn't stop it.

"Even at My top speed we couldn't catch something like that." GoGo spoke frustrated while fighting the gaurd bots.

"Hiro where's the missile going to hit?" Ben questioned the leader of Big Hero 6 about where it's going to strike.

"Calculating... NO! GUYS IT'S HEADED TOWARDS THE LUCKY CAT CAFE!" Answered the young hero about where the missile was going to hit in the city.

"I'll cut it off, you guys hold off the bots and meet me in the city." Stated the Ultimatrix M.U. Wielder as he dialed up something on his watch and then slapped it down after finding what he'd been looking for. In a blinding flash he'd changed into something that resembld a semi-armored Velociraptor with black orbs on his feet and a black helmet that came to a point in the back. He had a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes, five blue stripes on his tail, and wears black pants and a turtleneck-like shirt with a green stripe down it and three long dark claws. The Ultimatrix Symbol was located on the center of his chest. "XLR8!"

"How exactly is that going to help?" Fredzilla questioned them curious as to the new transformation he'd turned into and watched as XLR8 smirked.

"I'll cut off the missile you guys clean up here and meet me at the Cafe." The Dinosaur Alien on wheels spoke as a visor closed down The visor was black with a strange looking design for the see through part which had a blueish tint to it, and off he ran at high speeds.


	8. Chapter 8

Xrossover  
B10 x BH6 Chapter 8

XLR8 was running after the missile and was able to catch up to, and lap, it in nothing flat. He'd raced down the streets of San Fransokyo fast enough that the force of it actually moved cars and things out of the way and caused their alarms to go off if they were parked. He continued this pace until he finally made it to the Lucy Cat Cafe. Which, from what he was told, was where Hiro's Aunt worked, and where Hiro and Baymax lived with her as well.

"Get Clear." XLR8 told everyone who had stopped to stare at him. "NOW!" He added which made everyone except for Cas scatter due to having no idea if he was hero or bad guy.

"What's going on here?" The young-ish Aunt of Hiro and owner of Lucky Cat Cafe questioned wanting to know why he'd driven people away.

"Long story short, I'm friends with Big Hero 6, and there's a dangerous missile that could wipe out the city headed straight for your shop." The Speedster alien explained to them which caused them to look scared hearing that. "Don't worry, I'm gonna eat it when it gets here."

"You're gonna what?" Questioned Cas trying to comprehend what exactly he'd just said to her when he hit the thing on his chest and then there was a blinding green light which made her put up her arms around her face to keep the light out of her face.

"Ultimate Upchuck." Spoke the new.. thing, that had replaced whatever that dinosaur thing was. She wasn't sure, all she knew was that it looked strange. "Still Me, Stay Clear." The Ultimate Gorumand spoke telling her that it's still the same guy that was just talking to her, and telling her to stay clear so she didn't get hurt.

Whatever that strange creature was it'd caught Cas off guard seeing it, but before they could say anything to whatever the creature, Ultimate Upchuck, was, there was a loud boom, the sound of the missile flying through the air and the cops failing to shoot it down. Though when it began to reach impact area they opened up their mouth and swallowed the missile whole, it exploded in their stomach and the energy mixed with whatever else was in their stomach. This enraged Trina seeing her plan fail and she came out of hiding to confront them.

"HOW DARE YOU! BUDDYGUARDS DESTROY THEM!" Trina yelled out angry that he'd eaten the missile and her plan had failed. She snapped her fingers and had hundreds of the robots appear from their previously cloaked state.

"Hundreds huh? No problem." The Ultimate Gorumand spoke before striking the Ultimatrix M.U. Symbol and changing forms again in a green light. "Echo Echo."

"Gee I don't see how that's going to stop all theese buddy guards." Noodle Burger Boy spoke saying that he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" The new form, Echo Echo spoke in his robotic voice as he then began to multiply splitting into multipile coppies of himself. "Wall Of Sound."

The coppies of the alien all spoke together at once and unleashed a massive sonic wave that blasted any Buddy Guard that got close, and whenever blasted he just made more and more easily multiplying to the point that there was basically a mini war going on as the members of Big Hero 6 and Lucky Girl all showed up to help and were surprised by what they saw, still they joined in to help and took them down.

They fought until the buddy guards were all destroyed, though it was a shortlived victory as the ground began to shake and Trina was in some sort of large armored Robot. "Meet Plan B." She spoke telling them this was the backup plan.

"Not much of a Plan B if you ask me." Echo Echo spoke hitting the Ultimatrix Symbol again and grew larger as his color changed to blue with black stripes down his body in different places. He had removable Sonic Disks attached to his body with a more rounded design, and longer arms and legs than Echo Echo's. The power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. He was also about the same height as regular Ben 10 but with stumped feet. And his voice is more robotic-sounding similar to that of a speaker. "Ultimate Echo Echo."

"What is that little thing going to do compared to this?" Trina questioned laughing thinking it wouldn't help at all. Boy was she wrong, the disks on the backs of his hands began floating and flew over to the robotic suit and then floated in mid air before duplicating themselves so that she was now surrounded.

"Sonic Doom." Spoke the evolved Sonorosian which caused sonics to attack at all sides basically locking them in place as the sound began bashing the suit until breaking it apart. It, and Trina who was also robotic, along with Noodle Burger Boy who was caught in the sonics path.

"Ah I see you're finished here." A strange man in a lab coat spoke catching the others off guard. "Hello there, Professor Paradox nice to meet you."

"Who is that?" Fredzilla asked confused as to who exaclty the man was even though he'd introduced himself.

"He's our ride." Spoke Ben after changing back into human form catching Cas off guard. "So, Paradox, about their pal..?" He then questioned the man in the coat. "Think you can help?"

"Already taken care of, they're inside the cafe now." Spoke the time traveling hero and ally of Ben 10 explaining that they were inside and waiting now as they vanished a long with Ben and Lucky Girl.

"Did he say someone was in the Cafe? But I was the only one there when the crazyness started." Cas spoke confused hearing that and telling Big Hero 6 that she was supposed to be the only one in there.

Just to be on the safe side the members of Big hero 6 went in with Cas where the found someone sitting at a table. They weren't easy to make out from the distance as their head was covered by a cap, however they could see that they had burn marks on the left half of their face and that they had a cybernetic left arm as well. They were sipping on a cup of presumably coffee and eating a plate of food from the cafe.

"Oh man I've missed this." The man spoke, his voice was somewhat familiar to them though a little scratched too making it difficult to tell just who it is. "You can all calm down. I've been told about Big Hero 6 while I was away, Hiro, Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo, and of course, Baymax."

"How, who?" Questioned the leader of Big Hero 6 as the guy then took off his cap and smiled at them. "T-Tadashi?" He questioned surprised having a hard time wrapping aorund him being right in front of them.

"Hey little brother." Smiled Tadashi in greeting as Hiro and the others took off their helmets and ran over to greet him.

"You're alive, but how?" Honey Lemon asked curious to hear what exactly had happened wanting to know what was going on.

"A guy in a lab coat saved me, though I was stubborn and tried to help get everyone else out first, a burning beam slammed against my left side as it fell, the guy took me to some strange hospital where I had to recover, and got this." Explained Hiro's older brother with a smile gesturing to his fake arm and burned face.

"You guys are Big Hero 6?" Cas questioned seeing that after hugging Tadashi too. They looked like they felt guilty and they all began explaining everything.


End file.
